Back Street Apparel
|merchants = |owners = |creatures = |robots = |quests =Butcher's Bill 2 Diamond City Blues Kidnapping Quartermastery Raider Troubles Randolph Safehouse Weathervane Early Retirement |terminal =Terminal |cell name =BackstreetApparelExt BackStreetApparel01 (interior) |refid = (interior) }} Back Street Apparel is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Before the Great War, Back Street Apparel was a clothing store in The Fens area of Boston, next to the Charles River. In 2287, the ruins of the store building has become a hangout for a raider group led by Clutch. Layout On the outside of the building are two orange cylinder pipes. One pipe contains a first-aid kit (with various loot), and the other contains a missile-launcher trap. Both will occasionally regenerate. Inside this multi-story building is a large first room that appears to have been the store floor. It contains two tripwire traps, covering both access routes. There's a hole in the left wall that leads to the kidnapped settler for the radiant Minutemen Kidnapping quest. The first floor has a hackable terminal (Advanced), a locked safe (Advanced), an armor workbench and a locked cooler. The second floor has tight corners as well as a locked safe (Master). Notable loot * A Stealth Boy - In a Novice locked room on the bottom floor. Take a left turn when entering the doorway guarded by a sentry gun. * Grognak the Barbarian issue #8 - On a table near the safe in the top floor room. * Bowler hat - on a shelf right next to the front door. * Several stacks of pre-War money under the counters, like its neighbor Bridgeway Trust. * A pair of fashionable glasses (+1 Charisma) can reliably be found in the front section. * If the Sole Survivor undertakes the quest Diamond City Blues, the six crates that are part of the chem deal can be looted. Each container contains dozens of various chems. Acquiring all the available chems will yield over a few hundred caps. ** The crates will still be there even after the quest is completed. * Two Vault-Tec lunchboxes can be found near the river within a trailer and on the upper level in Anna's Cafe southwest of Back Street Apparel. Related quests * Butcher's Bill 2 - One of the locations where Blackbird can be found. * Diamond City Blues - As part of the quest, the Sole Survivor will visit Back Street Apparel to confront Trish during a chem deal behind the store next to a truck. * Kidnapping - A group of raiders can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Raider Troubles - Troublesome raiders might take refugee at this location between two attacks on the Commonwealth settlers. * Weathervane: Back Street Apparel - The Sole Survivor is asked to place a MILA for Tinker Tom. * Early Retirement Notes * There is a teddy bear with glasses using the ground floor bathroom and reading the newspaper. * On the top floor, there is a skeleton in a bathtub with a toaster and a fork. * Across the entrance is an old truck with some pipes. Inside one of the pipes is a trap with a missile launcher. The trigger is to the east, under the bridge and surrounded by cars. * If you manage to enter undetected and remain as such, a raider can be overheard telling a story about a boy she had met that was afraid of fire: At night she and her group of raiders got him drunk until he passed out, put him on a raft of mattresses, threw it into the water, lit the mattresses on fire, and woke him up by throwing stones at him. The other raider then suggests that the boy must have overcome his fear of fire, to which the storyteller responds that he didn't because he couldn't swim. * If one manages to sneak up on Clutch, they will hear her arguing with another raider about how he is keeping her safe by being careful instead of being reckless like her Appearances Back Street Apparel only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * In the documentary The History of Bethesda Game Studios, an early map for Fallout 4 is shown. A location called "Yawkey Apparel" can be seen where Back Street Apparel is in-game, indicating this was an earlier name of the store during development. Yawkey Way was the name of a short street in Boston from 1977 to 2018, named after Tom Yawkey, a former owner of the Boston Red Sox. Gallery FO4_Back_Street_Apparel.jpg|View from afar FO4_Back_Street_Apparel_Grognak.jpg|Grognak the Barbarian Back_Street_Apparel_raiders_safe.jpg|Raider working on a safe FO4_Back_Street_Apparel_box.jpg Back_Street_Apparel_raiders_warming_up.jpg|Raider warming up Back Street Apparel TB.jpg|Teddy bear reading the news paper Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Boston buildings de:Back Street Apparel ru:Бэк стрит аппарел uk:Бек стріт аппарел zh:後街服飾店